yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A search party for Yuna and her friends/Meeting Mewsette, Jaune-Tom and Robespierre
Here is how Princess Yuna and friends got lost and met Mewsette, Jaune-Tom and Robespierre in An Equestrian Tail. The next day, the passengers of S.S. Headliner II returned to the Ponyville Docks. Then, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia, Empress Samantha, The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia, Prince Casey Jr., Princess Tillie and all other royalties arrived on the Canterlot Throne to discuss a meeting. King Solar Flare: Friends, We are gathered here for a meeting of the separation of Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Celestia: I hope they're alright. Basil: I'm sure they are, Princess Celestia. Princess Cornelia: What do you all suppose we do? Princess Luna: We must organize a search party for our daughters and nieces and their friends. Princess Celestia: (sheds a tear) What if they're not around Equestria? Duck: It'll be okay, Celestia. We'll find them. Hiro: Duck is right, We must begin a search party at once. Casey Jr.: Then, What're we waiting for? Tillie: Let's go. And so, The royalties and the S.S. Headliner II passengers begun a search party. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends woke up after the storm inside a cabin. The Journals are . Robespierre: (gasps) Mewsette! Jaune-Tom! They're coming around! Mewsette: Oh, Thank goodness. Jaune-Tom: Good work, Robespierre. Princess Yuna: Where are we? Connie: What happened? Robespierre: You're in our cabin, We saw you all unconscious. So, We warmed you all up in here. Jim: Well, That's jut great. We're lost somewhere in Equestria. Nyx: We'll never make it back home. Ferb Fletcher: Mewsettle: There's no need to despair, There's still hope and when it comes to never say never. Princess Skyla: I don't know if we will make it back or not. Armor Bride: If any of us don't get our cutie marks, We'll just give up. Jaune-Tom: You can't give up now, There's still hope for you kids to get home. Mewsette: Jaune-Tom's right, If you keep your hope up, Then Never Say Never. Then, "Never Say Never" begins. Jaune-Tom: "Besides. This is Equestria, the place to find the hope. If you give up now, you will never find you families. So never say never, say..." Never say never, what ever you do Never say never, my friend Princess Flurry Heart: ' (Jaune-Tom...) '''Jaune-Tom: ' Ah, Hear me out! If you believe that, your dreams will come true. They'll come true in the end. 'Nyx: ' (But we...) 'Jaune-Tom: ' No buts, Nyx. Keep up your courage, Don't ever despair Take heart and then count to ten Hope for the best Work for the rest and never say never again 'Princess Twila: ' "Aaaw, but it's impossible. We'll never find our families." 'Jaune-Tom: ' "Ah Twila ... Never say never, Yuna, You try" '''Princess Yuna: Never say never Jaune-Tom: Whatever you do, Skyla? Princess Skyla: ' Never say never '''Jaune-Tom: ' To me, See how easy If you believe you can come shining through 'Snowdrop: ' That's, that's how it's gonna be '''Jaune-Tom: "Perfect, Snowdrop." Felines: Now don’t you go and give up, Give out, or give in When the going gets rough, just get tough And tell yourself you’re gonna win Jaune-Tom: Remember to look on the bright side 'til then and never say never again "Now are you all ready to go and find your families?" Golden Apple: "Yes" Jaune-Tom: "Well then, We'll take you all north of Equestria We'll find your families there Everybody goes through journeys in Equestria Cause we'll take you there ourselves Otherwise, You would never last a whole day out in the world" Sweetie Heart: "Jaune-Tom, you said never!" Jaune-Tom: "Oh! So I did!" Never say never Altogther: Never say never Never say never again.. Jaune-Tom: "All right, Young foals! Let's go!" Roger: "Okay!" Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225